1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the field of combination backpack/tent/cot structures and more particularly relates to a backpack which has a framework that can be converted to a cot and has a tent integrally associated therewith to cover the structure when it is in its cot mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently if one wishes to enjoy the comfort of sleeping on a cot when hiking with a backpack and camping overnight, one must carry a backpack, a cot, and a tent. However, carrying such separate items along with the backpack is both awkward and burdensome to the backpacker.